


Lock me

by BDHXHX



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha!Theseus, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, M/M, alpha!newt
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 09:46:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BDHXHX/pseuds/BDHXHX
Summary: 年下爽ABO文（已更新至完结）





	Lock me

他捏住忒修斯的后颈就像拎起三根羽毛。忒修斯是跟着他抬了下头，但很快又因为想继续埋在纽特颈窝里而拒绝了。

发情期的人类Alpha极难劝说，书本上对他们近乎谴责的评论并非没有道理，纽特看了眼面前乱七八糟的房屋，他所有的东西都离开了原处，破损的痕迹随处可见，整条大裂缝就扑在墙面上，一罐药剂还刚好在这个时候从上面掉下来，砸在离他脚跟不远的地方，传来的震动让忒修斯夹在纽特腰两侧的腿又收紧了点——纽特叹气，他们现在就身处在两个面对面倒下来的柜子撞在一起构成的三角形下方，梅林知道刚才干起来的时候他怎么没发现他们的位置这么危险。

蛮横、不讲理、情欲驱动下能破坏掉一切阻碍他们得到想要的东西的Alpha，十几个世纪后依旧如此。魔法和魔药可以抹去信息素，但毕竟摘除腺体会影响自身的魔力释放，绝大多数巫师还是宁可被发情期折磨而不是直接摆脱掉，叛逆的斯卡曼德家族长子也没能在这件事上反抗到底，甚至连纽特提出他可以用这样那样的方法解除他们之间的标记时忒修斯都反对了，虽然纽特承诺“那只会对你产生一丁点影响”。不，傲罗不会愿意削弱自己的战斗力，忒修斯有他坚持的使命。

而当纽特的与忒修斯的冲突时，这本来可以控制的小型灾难就会变成巨型风暴了。

纽特还记得忒修斯闯进他住处时那副气势汹汹的样子，Alpha厚重的风衣都随着步伐带起的气流鼓了起来，因为身高差距忒修斯弯腰下来和他对视时压力效果更是加倍，“你要吓到我的动物了，”纽特难得的没有别开眼睛说话，复杂兄弟关系一部分就体现在这里，与他人猜测的相反，很多时候纽特并不惧怕他的哥哥。“上去，而且如果你还想要我帮你度过发情期的话，先去把我给你做的镇定药水喝了。”

忒修斯抓住他的肩膀：“你还要多久才能喂完你的动物们？”

在纽特报出了那个数字后，忒修斯只喝了一小口墨绿色的药水，所以后来发生的事纽特并不意外，但也不代表他不觉得头疼。在扭打中移形换影到上面时忒修斯已经扯开纽特的领结了，纽特凑在忒修斯耳边说还需要润滑后一切就都更不可收拾：忒修斯抢着他的魔杖，念出的咒语快到让驯兽员纽特都应付不来，当然了，一部分原因也是因为纽特自己的勃起实在是无法忽视。忒修斯和他都还好好穿着衣服就是因为忒修斯的手一直在抚摸纽特，急促到暴怒得想要夺走纽特的武器时也是。

傲罗按在纽特手腕上的手不知怎么就滑到了对方胸前的固定带，勾起但拉不开后又到了弟弟常年奔波锻炼出来的腹部肌肉上，最后出于残留的羞耻心，在碰到纽特的下腹时忒修斯分神了，纽特就是趁着这个机会终于把人撞倒。

他压在他的哥哥身上，一只手还护着忒修斯的后脑勺，一只手捂住忒修斯的嘴巴以防对方再施咒，只能依靠全身压着按捺住Alpha——太轻敌了，但纽特不想忒修斯受伤，撞一下已经烧糊了的脑袋也不可以。

而忒修斯也终于收敛了一点，他不再挣扎，滚烫的躯体散发出惊人浓郁的雪松味，比一个拥抱更短的距离里纽特清晰地听到了忒修斯的每一拍心跳，强劲有力，却也混乱。

“没关系的。”纽特低语。“我马上就会处理好你。”

在他们接吻的那个瞬间，房间里所有漂浮着的东西都失去了原本的形状，然后缓慢复原，并且在他们分开的时候飞向了各个角落，无法控制。

忒修斯丢开了他的魔杖，双手死死攥着弟弟的衣领，他的手指因为布料上沾着的汗水中那一丁半点纽特的信息素晃得厉害，“天哪，纽特……”他在用舌尖舔舐纽特的嘴唇时惊叹道，而纽特同情地咬住了那条柔软的舌头，吮吸着张开嘴让忒修斯伸进来摄取更多的信息素；他知道忒修斯多半会说出怎样的胡话，在度过发情期后又会怎样后悔。纽特向来都会为了不惊扰到动物消去自己的信息素，唯有从体液中忒修斯才能品尝到这股和他如出一撇却又掺杂了接骨木花清香的味道。

年轻的斯卡曼德先生没有和他的哥哥一样合起眼睛，动情得睫毛都在颤抖，他观察着忒修斯紧皱的眉头，清楚同为Alpha的情况下忒修斯对接触他有多生理性不适，只是标记和……纽特用从忒修斯的喉结往上刮到了下巴，果然忒修斯就像很多雄性生物会做的那样惊讶地哼了一声，纽特就在这时候退开，他看着忒修斯自觉仰起来索吻的脸，心里有些无奈。

“咬住它。”

这是命令也是体谅，越往后纽特接下来要做的事就越会困难。很难说忒修斯有没有清醒些，热潮让他浑身发红，只剩下磕破出血的双唇特别显眼，但他还是顺从地咬住了那根经历过太多的白蜡木*，纽特安抚性地亲了下忒修斯的脸颊，然后一路亲到耳根，停留在那，和忒修斯同步呼吸，喷出的气息消失在对方汗湿的卷发里。

哄骗自己和对方是一样的，哪怕糟糕程度也是，这是驯服野兽的最好方法之一，对人而言更是如此，巫师也不能免俗。忒修斯像是被纽特的喘息讨好了，所以在纽特从他身上跪起来时也只是搂住了他兄弟的脖子，他迷迷糊糊中听到纽特呢喃着什么好吧好吧，语气和小时候他哄纽特睡觉一样。忒修斯暂时无法计较，纽特正隔着层层衣物按压着他的胸膛，还好心地在凸起的小乳头上多加了力道。感谢梅林忒修斯不是个Omega，不然这样小巧的乳头必定会让他在产乳期陷入无尽的折磨，出乳会变得非常麻烦，纽特在心里默默评定，也没觉得这样惯性的分析有什么冒犯的。

毕竟说到底很多时候，为了快点缓解发情期求而不得的痛苦，纽特得强行让自己保持理智，想想看如何才能最快地把忒修斯操好了。

他一手撑在忒修斯身侧，一手扯下忒修斯的裤子，忒修斯同样兴奋的部位让他遇到了一点障碍，但纽特灵活的开扣子开拉链技术救了他们。之所以会这么熟练，是因为四分五裂这个咒语在公共场合可能会因为施咒人的不甚把事情搞得异常危急。纽特摇头，他也开始思绪乱飞了，显然受到发情期影响的不止忒修斯一人，不能再拖了。

没余力欣赏忒修斯蹬掉鞋子后弓起形状漂亮的脚背，纽特对着他的手指迅速念出了润滑咒，这个他倒是可以保证万无一失。

“嘘……忒修斯？为我放松一下，好吗？”

“……我尽量。”

忒修斯终于能好好说话了，但看到纽特直奔他腿间的隐秘入口时他还是扭开了头。

Alpha本身不能分泌自体润滑剂，每次他们做这件事的时候忒修斯都像第一次那样紧，再多量的润滑液也不能完全够，这个姿势下纽特又没办法撸动忒修斯的性器，从上面借一点，但还好纽特很快找到了兄长的敏感处。是说，起码能让忒修斯被刺激到纽特都担心他会不会咬断魔杖，舒服得白浊的前液都顺着会阴流下来，滴在纽特手上，最容易得到快乐的那个地方。

怎么感觉变浅了，纽特想，啊，也许是忒修斯又瘦了，在办公室里也忙的不可开交的傲罗队长，张开腿后纽特都不会需要怎么扒开臀肉就能轻易插入，他哥哥确实有个紧致的小屁股，可能有人会说太扁平了，但纽特喜欢忒修斯在这方面不那么受注意。某种意义上他们深处还真是同源的，想想忒修斯有多喜欢在他人面前抱住他。

不过之后他得想个办法劝忒修斯多吃点，纽特亲自喂都行，长期下去不是好事。再说吧。真正重要的是——纽特撤出手指，无意间赞叹了下忒修斯还没合得上的穴口，内里的粉色非常漂亮，他想他不曾在任何神奇动物或植物上见到过这种鲜嫩的颜色，况且纽特也知道被蹂躏过后那里也只会是深一点的浅红，他苍白的哥哥，纽特估计他念叨了出来，因为忒修斯突然狠狠瞪了他一眼，当然，毫无威胁性的那种，说实话不是悲伤的情境下忒修斯哭出来还挺好看，纽特边扶着自己进去边胡思乱想着，在指长能碰到的范围内都还算顺利——直到他一圈圈碾平肠肉的皱褶，到了能擦到忒修斯生殖腔入口的深度。

忒修斯立刻就下意识蹬了纽特一脚，还好他的腿是分开在两边，不然纽特还真可能就被踹开了。没经历过纽特也能猜到那有多痛，定下标记那次的开苞让忒修斯差点把家都给拆了；Alpha的生殖腔都是萎缩的，按理来说随年龄增长下去入口也会逐渐永久闭合，但纽特没成年的时候他们就搞到了一起，还把年长者的窄小腔口彻底打开了，从那以后忒修斯就再也无法避开这处总是会让他开始时疼得可能会昏迷，但是不被成结发情期就不能结束的私密之地了。

抱歉，纽特说道，他也在紧张得屏住呼吸，温暖的穴肉包裹着他的性器，亲密地摩擦着远比内部粗糙的表面，渴于那种肿胀的感觉，出来的时候都能听到咕啾声，像连续的深吻那样，纽特打赌他自己脸上的雀斑都没他的皮肤红。忒修斯更是没好到哪，在这样直接的连接中他在逐步恢复理智，装傻地偶尔瞄一眼两人的下身只能让纽特愈发了解他的窘境，没有，忘乎自我的忒修斯不会这么干的，耻于接受，但又想强迫自己面对的忒修斯才会。

Alpha的甬道也不是给Alpha尺寸准备的，纽特真不想要忒修斯会被伤到，他来回抚摸忒修斯的腿根，希望对方能快点适应。

但忍住不动也是不可能的，纽特等了下，还是小幅度抽插了起来，只是说努力不捅到深处，捅到那个更为光滑，吸得更为卖力的地方，不，不能多想。他握住哥哥的腰，性器根部已经被带出来的潮液打湿了，刚才就蹭到那一下腔口忒修斯就开始流出蜜液，少归少，在整根拔出插入的动作里还是能明显注意到的，而且它还在逐渐变多，纽特发现忒修斯在捂住耳朵了，水声实在太响亮，纽特几乎就想要彻底进入，用囊袋的拍打声掩盖过去了。

那一样，或者说更难为情，理智思考在纽特脑海深处提醒道，而纽特快要顾不上了，不是说他就不会想要忒修斯，只是平时更擅长照顾人的是兄长，这种时候是纽特的主场，他不想——

“昏昏倒地。”

忒修斯突然喊了出来，听起来不太清楚，似乎是哭多了，而纽特也毫无防备地反被忒修斯按倒在地上，等忒修斯稳稳骑上来的时候才被解除掉，刚好卡在忒修斯一坐到底的时候，终于全部插穿标记人的快感再次把纽特击倒了，是抓的很准，不愧是优秀傲罗，纽特迷糊地想。

受不了在崩溃边缘徘徊感觉的年长Alpha立刻动了起来，忒修斯对自己也不留情，一如既往，他按着他们都熟悉的节奏动着身体，没有多余的动作，上下吞吐着他永远记得形状的性器，快速而猛烈。

纽特根本拦不住他，一半是因为也不想拦，其他则是，这样做起来他每次都能擦到忒修斯的生殖腔入口，那里流出的液体浇打在他的龟头上，明示着要他赶紧进来，什么都准备好了，需要的是别的东西来冲刷内里，能让忒修斯和纽特都离开这种要上不上要下不下境地的，能让忒修斯彻底被纽特标记的……

他终于还是在几个回合后撞开了忒修斯的腔口，并且在满满进入后就直接成结了。骑在上面的Alpha发出了挫败的叫声，但纽特明白那是好事；他的哥哥正在数不清第几次经历被同类征服的背德折磨，那还是他的兄弟，甚至是年轻方，可只要过了这个阶段，早就全然接受了纽特的忒修斯就能心满意足了。绑定写在他们的命运里，也流淌在他们的身体里，一切早成定局，违反常理的结合不能阻拦什么，只会让关联更为加深，这些都有过了，他们还会怕什么呢？

屈辱感过去后，被满足孕育渴望的本能让忒修斯安心地趴到了纽特身上。他的肚子被灌得鼓了起来，在他瘦削的身上就体现得更明显，纽特看到忒修斯躲避的目光了，注视的目光撞到了一起后忒修斯才俯下身来抱着他。纽特也紧紧回抱了过去。

结仍未消退，但这种温情的氛围没能持续多久。

“你刚才是在报复我吗？”纽特问。他原本想说忒修斯，起来一下，我要去拿我的魔杖了，我们的位置有点危险，直觉阻止了他。

“什么？”

“我感受到了，你不只是因为发情期就那么生气的，这不符合你的生理特征，我是说……”

“……”忒修斯沉默了，过了一会，他还是直接开口：“你还记得我们上次见面是什么时候了吗。”

“四个月前？五个月前？但我有给你寄信了和寄东西了。”

“纽特。”

“抱歉，我明白了。”

纽特伸出手去把忒修斯的脸捧起来带到面前，说实话，没板着脸的时候忒修斯似乎看起来比他还年轻。他们的相像之处其实真没有其他兄弟那么多，可纽特认得他，也只承认忒修斯是他最亲近的人。

“所以，我是说……你愿意在这里多留几天吗？这次轮到我来负责做饭，我知道现在你很忙，请假也会很难，但是……”

忒修斯挑眉看着他，而纽特太熟悉这种神情了。他的撒娇向来无敌。

“完全可以，我的弟弟（brother of mine）。”

-END-

*查了下，纽特的魔杖是贝壳柄，白蜡木仗身，为了方便还是这么写了


End file.
